


Powdered D'karian Eggs

by Lefaym



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-22
Updated: 2009-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefaym/pseuds/Lefaym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen faces the consequences of breaking a jar of powdered D'karian eggs -- fortunately, the consequences are not unpleasant ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powdered D'karian Eggs

"Oh, shit!" Gwen exclaimed as the glass jar slipped from her hands and shattered at her feet. Fine red dust spilled out across the floor of the autopsy bay and rose into the air. "Shit!"

"Gwen?" Jack appeared on the balcony above her, with Ianto one step behind him. "What's wro—" He stopped short when he saw the mess on the floor. "Oh. Please don't tell me that you just broke our last jar of powdered D'karian eggs?"

"Um..." Gwen bent down, and carefully retrieved the shards of glass that were still held together by an old label. She didn't recognise the handwriting, but it was easy enough to read. "I guess... I guess I did, Jack."

"Oh boy," said Ianto.

Jack quickly made his way down the stairs and stood in front of her. "Right," he said. "This stuff is pretty old, so we've got about half an hour before it kicks in. And that means—" he looked up at Ianto then, and waited for a nod, "—that means, Gwen, that you have a choice. You can stay here with us—or you can go home to Rhys." He raised a hand to her cheek, and brushed an errant piece of hair behind her ear. "Either way is fine."

***  
***

After twenty-five minutes, the D'karian eggs were _definitely_ beginning to kick in, if the way she'd snogged Jack goodbye when he'd dropped her home was any indication. It was probably lucky that he'd driven off before she'd been able to make her way around to the passenger window to say goodbye to Ianto.

Gwen hurried up the stairs to her flat, glad that she didn't see anyone on the way. "Rhys!" she called out as she unlocked the door. "Rhys, I—"

She stopped short as she saw the note that Rhys had left for her beside the phone.

> Gone out for a couple of pints with Banana Boat. Love you.

  
"Damn it!" Gwen thought she might kick something. "I should have taken Jack up on his offer," Gwen muttered, even though she knew, through the hormonal fog that was beginning to cloud her thoughts, that it probably would have been a bad idea. Still, she couldn't help wondering...

Jack and Ianto hadn't been exposed to the D'karian eggs as long as she had, but surely it was affecting them by now—God, they'd probably pulled over to the side of the road, going for it in the SUV—_Oh, God._

Gwen didn't really have time to think as her hands fumbled desperately with her belt, with her fly.

_...Jack pulling Ianto into the back seat of the SUV, loosening his tie with one hand, while his other one..._

Gwen's hand slipped inside her panties.

_...probably naked now, so much flesh, nipples and cocks and arms and legs..._

Gwen sank back onto the couch, pushing her jeans and panties down past knees, so that they feel around her ankles.

_...she could be in between them, her legs wound tightly around Jack's hips, Ianto running his hands along her back... Rhys... Rhys behind her instead, yes, oh God._

Gwen's hand slipped back between her legs, her middle finger finding the perfect rhythm on her clit as she closed her eyes and let the images wash over her.

_...Jack in front of her, inside her, hands on her breasts, mouth at her neck; Rhys behind her, tongue trailing across her shoulders, his mouth meeting Jack's briefly; Jack pushing forward, filling her..._

She bucked her hips forward, moving faster now, losing all awareness of her surroundings.

_...Rhys's hands across her stomach, God, he could be inside her too, both of them at once, so warm between them, skin and sweat and tangled limbs and hot breath, Jack's lips parted in front of her, Rhys behind her, hard and hot..._

Gwen cried out as she came, her entire frame shuddering. She kept her eyes closed for a few moments more, enjoying the small ripples of pleasure that still pulsed through her body. And then—

"Glad to see you enjoying yourself without me, love."

Gwen's eyes shot open, to see Rhys grinning above her. She was still too flushed to blush, but her mouth dropped open—and then she smiled. Those D'karian eggs hadn't finished with her yet, it seemed. She reached up and grabbed a handful of his shirt between her fingers.

"Come here, you big sexy thing," she said, pulling him down towards her.


End file.
